Spider-Man (Aboodash56)
Peter Benjamin Parker is a high school student and a superhero with spider-like abilities, fighting crime as his alter ego Spider-Man. When he was bitten by a radioactive spider bite during his freshman year, Parker developed powers and abilities similar to that of a spider. After Peter's selfishness indirectly resulted in the death of his beloved Uncle Ben, Peter decided to live up to the motto that "With great power there must also come great responsibility," and thus became the superhero known as Spider-Man. History Early Life Peter Benjamin Parker was born to scientist Richard Parker and his wife, Mary, on June 1, 1995 in Queens. Following the death of his parents, Peter was raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben in Queens, New York. Ben and May never had a child and they raised him as their own son. During childhood, Peter didn't have many friends. His only friends were Edward "Ned" Leeds and neighbor Mary Jane Watson, whom he developed a crush on. Being one of the smartest and most academically achieved students in school, Peter was your classic nerd. At the beginning of his freshman year at high school, Peter and Ned were constantly bullied and hazed by Eugene "Flash" Thompson and Kenneth "Kong" McFarlane. The entire basketball team harassed him and caused him no end of difficulty for laughs. Only Harry Osborn ever defended them and tried to support them. It's also because of their mutual respect that they became good friends. Becoming Spider-Man Getting bitten by a spider Parker was bitten by a spider exposed to the "Oz" serum. Oz itself is an attempted recreation of the Super Soldier serum that made Captain America. Notes on the formula was given and contracted by the US government to Osborn Industries in an attempt to recreate the serum. Appearance Peter Parker is a 15 year old teenager. He has jet brown hair and brown eyes. Originally, Peter used to wear glasses as he was blind, but abandoned them after being bitten by a genetically engineered spider. When he is fighting crime, Peter wears his trademark Spider-Man Suit. Originally, his suit was consisted of a red wrestling mask, red long-sleeved jumper with a spider logo, blue track pants, blue gloves with red outlines and red sneakers with white outlines. Later, he wears a red and blue body suit with spider outlines, a sharped angled eyes and front spider logo. Personality Peter is shown to be a kind, friendly, gifted, yet shy and awkward 15 year old teenager. He is good-natured with good intentions, but also highly impressionable towards figures of authority, which is likely due to his youth, inexperience and naïvete. He is also very intelligent and considered one of the smartest students in school. He cares deeply for his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. He is a very intelligent science enthusiast, capable of inventing and building his own web-shooters. He gathers both science and comic books in his room, along with his Spider-Man costume, which he hides in a tiny hatch above the ceiling. Originally, he used his for personal gain, but became a selfless superhero after the death of his uncle, Ben Parker. As opposed to Iron Man or Captain America, Parker makes it a point to keep his identity secret since if such knowledge was made public his aunt would be worried sick and he would have major trouble with the law on the grounds of vigilantism. Peter also cracks a few jokes and have a little chat with his enemies which sometimes irritates both his allies and enemies. Powers and Abilities Powers *Spider Physiology: After Peter Parker was bitten by a genetically altered spider created by Oscorp, he has gained the proportionate powers of a spider. With his newfound heightened physical abilities, Parker deliberately holds back from participating in contact sports like football due to having a superhuman advantage. *Superhuman Strength: Spider-Man has considerable superhuman strength, due to it being the proportional strength of a spider. Although he is relatively untrained, his strength alone is sufficient enough to catch a 1.4-ton car that was moving at 40 miles an hour when it was just inches away from hitting a bus. He was also able to casually overpower the Winter Soldier and his cybernetic arm, break through a bulletproof glass window with only a few blows, lifting up rows of school lockers, as well as to support the weight of a jet bridge that weighs about 30 tons. *Superhuman Speed: Spider-Man can run and move much faster than an ordinary human and is adept at dodging quickly. His speed has allowed him to casually catch the Winter Soldier's bionic arm before it could even punch him. *Superhuman Agility: Spider-Man is superhumanly agile, capable of swinging around on thin spider-webbing and jumping great distances and heights without difficulty. His bones, muscles, and joints have more elastic strength and durability, allowing him to perform gymnastic and contortionist maneuvers without damaging his bone structure. Trivia *His origin is loosely based from his Ultimate counterpart, where he was bitten by a genetically engineered spider created by Oscorp. References Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe (Aboodash56) Category:Heroes Category:MCU (Aboodash56) characters Category:Male